Torn
by lovingthis
Summary: Vagas is being plagued by a serial rapist/murderer. Nick is, as we all know, an emotional person. But this time it's different. Oneshot Nick/OC. More info inside. Please R&R!


I have a multi chap of this up at the moment. But I prefer this chapter as a stand alone as this is what it was originally written as. My writing style changed as I added more and it took some of the pride I have in this! I'm vain I know. *sighs*

What can I say? I love Nick! He's not afraid to be emotional or stand up for his beliefs even if it earns an argument or two.  
>So, this idea has been half written for ages and plaguing even longer. Now, I've edited this more times than I can remember but I've decided enough is enough.<p>

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"CSI have been in downtown Vegas since the early hours of this morning after the discovery of another body. The victim has been identified as twenty-three year old Charlotte Adams. Her family spoke out earlier pleading with anyone who has or may have any information on the man who has been named the most dangerous threat to the city in over a decade."<p>

The image changed to the faces of her parents and siblings. Mr Joseph Adams' face filled the screen as he spoke "Charlotte was our baby. She may have been grown up, independent and headstrong but she will always be our little baby. She was filled with life and promise." He began choking on his words as he started to cry. "That someone had taken all that away from her, away from us... We want her... her..." The grown man struggled with his words. ".. Her.. rapist and... her killer caught. No family should go through this. Please, please if anyone has any information at all about her killer. If you saw something last night. If you heard anything, anything at all. Please.  
>"As the police continue the investigation they send a message to the public."<p>

Detective James Brass spoke to the hoard of news people clambering to get their question heard. "Due the nature of the case we cannot disclose any details however we do warn all women not to do out after dark. Do not leave your house without a friend or telling someone where you are going. If leaving is necessary meet someone at your destination and give them an estimated time of arrival. It may save your life. Also if you live by yourself, go to a friends or get people over. To be honest we're not fussed which you decide so long as you make sure you are not alone. Don't assume you'll be safe in your own home; this man knows no bounds."As the reporters, who had silenced themselves to hear this statement, rushed forward once more the screen moved back to the studio leaving the viewers unable to see what may have become of the harassed Detective.  
>"Although the police refuse to comment the victims have all been in their early twenties of average height with light skin colour and medium to long brown hair..."<p>

The news reader moved on from images of destruction due to earthquakes, to reports on a burglary in a jewellery store and a shooting at a newsagents.

The remainder of the news faded into the background as the onions hit the frying pan and started sizzling. Louise picked up the remote, put a reminder to make the TV change back to the news for the next headlines before turning it off. Any other time she'd accuse the media of needless scaremongering but this was different. The chicken was next to hit the pan. She didn't enjoy cooking much, especially without company to talk to, it was more that she needed a distraction. As a human being with emotions watching and listening to news of the rape and subsequent murders of several girls had been getting to her. But what was really creeping her out were the pictures of the women; they looked so similar they could have passed as her sisters had they met in life.

After seeing Nick's face flash on the TV at the crime scene the thought of him was brought to the front of her mind. Since the first body turned up two months prior the Las Vegas CSI team had been on demand non stop. The determination of the team to solve this case had resulted in overtime for the entire group. What worried Louise was not the lack of sleep from which the team must be suffering but high of emotions that would be the result. Nick was an emotional person at the best of times and short tempers within the group was sure to set of an argument or two. She froze with her knife over the chopping board looking into the frying pan trying to figure out what was missing. She smiled wryly for a second at the thought that the idea of "or two" was an understatement.

She pulled the pan off the heat as she realised that she had forgotten to cut the peppers. Picking her knife back up again she soon got lost in the cooking. The food was pulled off the cooker and being placed into the oven when Louise heard a car pull into her driveway. Looking up she noticed that in the past thirty minutes the sun had falling behind the city buildings. It had darkened the sky and she, having neglected to turn on the light, now stood in the dark. It was after that moment of realisation, when she stood blinded to her surroundings, that she found she hadn't heard the door open. Knife in hand she edged her way to the entrance before laughing at her own paranoia and tossed her weapon to the sink.

Looking out from the front window Louise recognised the car parked in the drive. Nick was still sat inside, hands gripping the steering wheel as the automatic light faded to darkness. He seemed motionless, his expression troubled by whatever though had captured his mind. Turning on the porch light, she opened the front door. As she approached him Nick made no signs of acknowledgment, so without saying a word, Louise came to be sat on the floor of the car at Nick's feet, a hand reaching up to touch his wrist. They stayed like that for an immeasurable length of time as Louise's legs started to numb from the cold and pain of the car floor.

A car screeching around the corner into the road pulled Nick from his stupor. In one fluid motion he got out of the car pulling Louise as he went. Still silent, he held her waist dragging her inside without giving her legs a chance to recover. As he crossed the threshold of the house he turned, pinning Louise to the door while he closed it. His body pressed against hers he began to turn the locks, one on the door handle, one just above, a bolt that ran near the top of the door and the last bolt into the floor. Nick was forced to move away to slide the last bolt home. This allowed Louise to step around him, heading back to the kitchen. She smiled as she remembered how thoughtful his initial concern for her had been. After the third murder and it was clear there was a serial killer Nick had insisted on increasing the protection on her home. She'd found it sweet and agreed to him changing the locks. So, when she returned home the next day she was surprised to find 3 more locks than expected.

As the total number of murders increased Nick grew more and more protective. After the fourth murder it was agreed that she shouldn't work crime scenes for the duration of the case as her similar appearance to the victims and the media coverage of the crime lab could increase the likelihood of her being targeted. Instead Louise stayed at home, watched the news and took food to colleagues when she knew the news crews wouldn't be based outside. As nice as it was to have time off from work Louise couldn't enjoy while she knew she wasn't out there, in the thick of it, arguing with her team and giggling at Gils' Sudden Suggestions Of Great Importance.

As she turned the heat up on the food she looked back to her front door to find Nick stood a hair's width away, watching her. Moving the short distance to wrap his arms around her, he pulled her close. And after a few seconds of silence, with his breath hot on her ear whispered, "She looked just like you… Exactly like you."

What could she say to that? That she was fine? No, that wasn't the point; a young woman was lying dead and abused. Or she could lie, give false hope and tell him they were going to find this guy. But evidence was running thin on the ground. The maniac carrying out the rape and murders was... Well, Louise hated to admit it but… he was good. He knew science, he knew Vegas, he was finding prey where there shouldn't be any and he easily played around them, giving them nothing that they didn't already know. They needed him to slip up, except they want to catch him _before_ he commits another crime… It was hard.

Leaning into him Louise lead them to sit on the couch where Nick pulled her onto him, leaning his head to her neck. She let his tears leak down to be mopped up by her shirt as she relaxed into him.

This was Nick, the man she was starting to fall for, torn again by another body in the coroners lab.

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism is useful so if you'd like to be of use criticise!<p>

If you want to read the full story it's Lying Cold (in progress) - first chapter is the same.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks!


End file.
